ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Did 3D Help 'Jane Hoop Elementary' To Open Strong At Box Office?
Hollywoood is not sure that 3D happens alot to Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2, and 3D also helps Transformers: Dark of the Moon to become a huge hit. Ultimately it did quite underperform Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen but its overseas gross is outgoing its predesessors grossing $423 million, and should pass Revenge of the Fallen's $434 million by next week. Up to $184 million so far, it should add in another $60 million this weekend wherelse Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 will tumble it grossing anywhere from $145-150 million domestically. Hoop should get at least $240 million in its second weekend, so that it can on track to become the highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary film domestically. And 3D audiences has been accounted. But the question is is it worth noticing that 3D is a popular thing for films. Some say that they are tired of paying 3D tickets for extra money for the cost of 3D glasses and they caused Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Thor, Kung Fu Panda 2 and Green Lantern not to shine at the box office. And worst, Green Lantern is not even up to $130 million as it is entering its fifth weekend comparing to its $200 million budget, but a sequel is on the way eventually. As for Pirates and Kung Fu, the sequels underperform from their predesessors grossing respectivetly $236 and $159 million. However, Pirates has brought an outgoing overeseas total of $785 million, while Kung Fu is close on overtaken the first film to $411 million to $416 million from the first film. Harry Potter opened as the widest release of 3D to 3,000 theaters while 2D numbers of 4,375 theaters and 275 IMAX played the film beginning on July 15, 2011. It already earned $43.5 million from its midnight showing, and should predicated to have the biggest single day gross ever going anwwhere from $75-80 million beating The Twilight Saga: New Moon ($72.7 million), and it might break as the biggest weekend opening ever surprising The Dark Knight ($158 million) three years ago, and also $400 million worldwide opening to replace both The Final Rush: Part 2 ($414 million) and Half-Blood Prince ($394 million). It's in luck that it can easily pass the $1 billion mark for the first time ever since Sorcer's Stone is close with $975 million worldwide. It will also likely to top domestically to about $350-400 million. As for Jane Hoop Elementary, it set a new record as biggest opening of all-time earning $167 million from no so wide 2,768 3D theaters, with 4,358 theaters and 272 IMAX theaters. So far it is up to $500 million worldwide, and should sneak to nearly $700 million by next week, and should be climbing as the first Hoop film to pass the $1 billion mark at the worldwide box office. Transformers 3 is currently up to $700 million, while Pirates 4 is up to $1 billion worldwide. Category:Blog posts